<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You by myracingthoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351586">I Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts'>myracingthoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda barely looked up at him, face grey and still smudged with soot.</p><p>Her forearm against the doorframe was the only thing keeping her upright from the looks of it, her other arm cradling her ribs. Bucky wasn’t sure if he noticed the bruising around her eyes first or the shoddily done bandages that were clearly rushed in the field and not done by the medical staff at the Tower.</p><p>What the hell happened?</p><p>4/19: Added a bonus chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following was a prompt from anon: <b>Secret relationship</b>, and got a little angstier than intended. Don't worry, anon. The other one you requested is more light-hearted (I promise).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Bucky and Wanda had been careful— maybe <i>too</i> careful.</p><p>It wasn’t so much that they were hiding something; it was just that they wanted this one thing, this tiny little flicker of hope and happiness for themselves. Not so they could put on some grand external charade of hand-holding and photo ops. Not for silly group photos or being teased out in the field. </p><p>No, work and love were separate and just the way they liked it, and as such, there were three basic rules they abided by at all times:</p><p>1. They never went on missions alone together.<br/>
2. They never spent the night together in their own places.<br/>
3. And they never ever told anyone that they were seeing each other.</p><p>And those rules, this <i>escape</i>, had worked for the last six months without much effort. Sure, they had to get creative when it came to finding time together, and yes, maybe some of the team thought they hated each other due to all the avoidance and preferences, but those stolen moments were the best of their lives.</p><p>So when Wanda showed up at Bucky’s door at two in the morning, Bucky knew something had gone terribly wrong. He hadn’t even processed the view through the peephole before he pried open the door.</p><p>“Wan?”</p><p>Wanda barely looked up at him, face grey and still smudged with soot.</p><p>Her forearm against the doorframe was the only thing keeping her upright from the looks of it, her other arm cradling her ribs. Bucky wasn’t sure if he noticed the bruising around her eyes first or the shoddily done bandages that were clearly rushed in the field and not done by the medical staff at the Tower. There was no way she had been looked at by a doctor, he realized, but it also didn’t look she was on the run. From the looks of things, she probably hadn’t been followed.</p><p>What the hell happened?</p><p>Bucky didn’t have time to think about it too hard, every stupid rule melting away as the image in front of him set in. Feeling a little like he was back in 1940, pulling Steve out from the cold after his latest scrap, his brain and body flew into action.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, sweetheart. Come on in,” Bucky hissed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her over the threshold.</p><p>Cold to the touch and shivering, Bucky was quick to set her on the couch, wrapping a knit blanket around her shoulders to warm her up. Wanda didn’t say a word, and he could tell by the way her full body weight leaned against him that she probably didn’t have the energy. </p><p>Kneeling down, so he was at eye level, Bucky put his hand over hers, trying to get a read on her. But her eyes were still glued to the floor, and she flinched as their skin met.</p><p>He didn’t push her or look for answers.</p><p>“I’m going to get you a glass of water that I need you to drink, OK?” He knew how much fear of the unknown could make things worse in this state —maybe a little too well— so Bucky filled the silence with soft assurances. “And then I’m going to run you a hot bath, OK? I’m going to take care of you, Wan.”</p><p>Careful not to clank the glasses or slam the cupboard doors as he rifled through the kitchen, Bucky returned with a glass of water, bringing it to her lips and watching Wanda gulp a few sips. He grit his teeth at the fat tears slipping down her cheeks on the floor, wishing he could find out who or what the hell did this to her. Just as he’d set down her glass, she reached out to grab him by the hand, curling her fingers into his palm and giving a squeeze, their silent thank you.</p><p>Wiping away a tear trail with his thumb, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, “Drink some more, alright? I’m going to get the bath and first aid kit set up.”</p><p>Bucky was just thankful the couch was visible from the doorway of the bathroom, as he found himself glancing over to make sure Wanda was still there as he warmed up the bathwater and poured in some Epsom salts. It felt like a dream, her sitting here in his living room when they’d drawn that very clear line in the sand half a year ago.</p><p>Still, if she was here, it must have been for a good reason, and who was he to question her motives in this state? If Wanda needed help, he would always be there for her, no matter what, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried.</p><p>The rush of water was the only sound in the place, but Bucky’s mind was anything but quiet. Once the tub was about half-full, he helped Wanda off of the couch, her arm around his shoulder as he brought her to her still-wobbly feet. Thank god he had a stool in the bathroom, setting her down as he tried to catch her eye again.</p><p>“Do you need help?” </p><p>‘<i>Getting undressed</i>,’ he would have added out loud if he needed anymore context, but he wasn’t sure how much contact she was comfortable with right now. The way she winced at every touch made his stomach twist, and he knew she probably wouldn’t be able to make it into the tub by herself in this state. But she needed to make that call. </p><p>If this was just a powers exhaustion issue, she wouldn’t have been nearly this on-edge, which made him think it was something more. Something deeper.</p><p>Wanda nodded, eyes meeting his long enough for him to see the concern there. Her fingers slowly pulled down all the hidden zippers of her uniform, and Bucky tried to gently peel it away from his skin. He had to hold back a growl as his eyes trailed down the purple and green bruising across her ribs, the open cuts up and down her arms, the way her eyes didn’t quite meet his. Every time her breath hitched, her skin was tugged, her eyes watered, made him want to hit something— some<i>one</i>— whoever was responsible.</p><p>Keeping his temper in check was the hardest part of this whole ordeal for him, aside from watching Wanda in this state.</p><p>When all the bloody and tattered fabric was stripped away, Wanda silently laced her arms around his neck, and he lifted her into the tub. Gingerly setting her down, his jaw locked at the whimpers and hisses at the warm water hitting every open wound and scrape.</p><p>“Please don’t leave,” Wanda whispered as he turned to set her towel where she’d just been on the stool.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Bucky grabbed a washcloth and gently dabbed at the marks on her face, eventually swapping the cloth for some rubbing alcohol and cotton. It looked like part of a building had fallen on her, between the concrete dust, the scrapes and the way she was favouring her left side, but he wasn’t about to ask.</p><p>Not like this.</p><p>As much as they’d seen each other bare, naked, and between the sheets, he’d never seen her exposed like <i>this</i>. Raw, hurt, trembling as he tried to be gentle with her, whispering apologies and promises. He’d keep her safe now, no matter what happened.</p><p>Bucky pulled Wanda out of the rust-tinged water without a word, towelling her dry as she trembled, leaning into his touch. Pulling an oversized sweater over her head, he helped thread her arms through the hole, brushing her hair out of the collar and setting a kiss on her forehead as she struggled to stay awake. Her eyes fluttered shut as he layered on one final blanket.</p><p>A flashing brought his attention to his phone, abandoned by the couch. Bucky was just flipping through the ten missed calls on his cellphone when Steve’s name lit up the screen. He didn’t even manage to get out a “hello” before Steve was going a mile a minute on the other end.</p><p>“Listen, I know you have the day off, but our mission went a little sideways today and Wanda’s missing. She was just in medical, and now she’s just… gone. I was just about to put together a search party—”</p><p>“Steve, she’s safe.”</p><p>Bucky kept his voice low and level, not wanting to disturb Wanda in the next room, but he was anything but calm. Elbows planted on his knees, hand cradling his head, he was at a loss for the whirlwind that had been the last hour of his life.</p><p>There was a moment of silence for his words to settle in. “Wha— How could you know that?”</p><p>“She’s here. With me.”</p><p>“She’s with <i>you</i>? Buck, is there something I should know?”</p><p>He had half a mind to ask Steve what the hell was going on, what Wanda had been through, where he’d last seen her. But he trusted her more than that, to know when and what was appropriate to tell him.</p><p>Bucky was just glad he was here for her. God forbid she’d have shown up at an empty home, lights off, him off on some mission.</p><p>“Just that Wanda’s safe, and she could probably use some time.”</p><p>“Some… time?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe don’t go breaking down my door just yet,” Bucky joked, humourlessly. “I think she just needed a break from the Tower, is all.”</p><p>“A-and you’re alright?”</p><p>He didn’t miss the concern, the wonder and the confusion in Steve’s voice. Maybe he was putting together the pieces as they talked. Maybe he was too deep into mothering mode to think that far ahead. Either way, Bucky needed to talk him out of convincing every other Avenger to knock down his Brooklyn doorstep.</p><p>For Wanda <i>and</i> his sake.</p><p>“I’m fine, Pops. I promise I’ll bring her back ‘round the Compound when she’s feeling up to it.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, OK,” Steve said, still sounding a little out of it. “Just, if you need anything—”</p><p>“Yes, <i>Stevie<i>. You’re the only person on my speed dial.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Well, only <i>other</i> person beside Wanda, that was. And maybe Hill.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bucky didn’t give Steve the chance to reply, though, hitting ‘end call’ while he was probably still figuring out his follow-up question. Wanda was still curled up on the bed, barely visible among the blankets and duvet. He’d just slipped between the sheets, carefully laying on his side, so he didn’t startle her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her voice crackled in the darkness, rough and tight from the tears. To Bucky’s surprise, she turned around to face him, arms wrapping themselves around his waist.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“For what, sweetheart?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“For taking me in, for not telling Steve,” Wanda murmured into his chest.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I did tell—”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>But she wasn’t about to let him little white lie to her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not ‘fine,’ James. I’m not far gone enough to think that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tucking her head underneath his chin, he pressed a kiss into her hair and tried to steady his breathing. Wanda’s was a little sharper now, heaving harder than he’d like, wet droplets hitting the soft cotton t-shirt he had on.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s OK not to be OK, Wanda. And I’m here if you want to talk, but you don’t have to.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know,” Wanda said softly. “That’s why I’m here. That’s why I…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her voice drifted off into the silence of the room, the hum of the heater and the buzz drifting up from the streets of Brooklyn. But Bucky knew what she meant, what she didn’t say out loud but kept just below the surface.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know, Wan. I’m glad you’re here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Because he felt it too.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprise! Today is my one-year anniversary of posting on AO3 after disappearing from fandom for the last decade.</p>
<p>Enjoy this angsty little bonus chapter to celebrate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for everyone who voted for this bonus chapter! </p>
<p>Please note, the tables might have turned, but the tags still apply.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was supposed to be an easy op: Swoop in, take them out and head in for intel collection. But it seemed like they’d somehow brought an army. And cutting through the slog was taking the team’s collective energy, even with James in play.</p>
<p>They had just started to make headway when the call came through, and Wanda couldn’t help but divert attention, flinging the odd handful of magic to get particular annoying shooters out of her way. </p>
<p>“Barnes is out of play.”</p>
<p>The call came over comms in Sam Wilson’s shaky yet firm voice. </p>
<p>Wanda Maximoff scanned the field, trying to pinpoint where exactly he’d gone down— and <i>what</i> could have taken him down. But it was too hard to make out amongst the clashing crowd. Between the yells, grunts and groans of battle, she could feel the dozens of unfamiliar minds around her, focussed on taking them out— on taking <i>her</i> out.</p>
<p>But now was not the time to worry about that.</p>
<p>A swell of red energies began to form at both hands, drawing her up and further overhead for an aerial view, but another breathless voice rang out over the line before she could make contact.</p>
<p>“Wanda, I could use your help,” Steve Rogers crackled over the line. “He’s on your two o’clock,”</p>
<p>She could feel Steve’s concern radiating from across the field. There was an unfamiliar sort of desperation in his voice as he pulled her out of the fight. </p>
<p>That, in itself, was never a good sign. </p>
<p>It was no secret Steve had been more watchful of her and Bucky, more observant since Wanda’s last med bay breakout several months back. He didn’t play the disappointed father waiting for her at the door the following day. There was no lecture, no prying questions or teasing shots as she transitioned back onto the roster. Still, somehow there was a quiet understanding between a leader and his teammates.</p>
<p>And now, this.</p>
<p>If there was anyone she owed it to, to drop everything and help, it was James.</p>
<p>Eyes flicking back and forth, Wanda desperately searched the crowd, catching sight of a familiar head of brown hair. Using her powers to propel herself forwards, she crossed the short yards with ease. James gradually came into view, nearly stopping her tracks.</p>
<p>That thousand-yard stare.</p>
<p>She’d known as soon as she’d laid eyes on him on the battlefield that he’d slipped into a place he hadn’t revisited in a while. One he didn’t trust himself in on the best of days. </p>
<p>Among the thudding of her heart and the pulsing in her ears, Wanda tried to ignore the sound of bullets coming from all sides as she touched down. He was there, just feet away, unmoving in a heap on the ground. Drawing up a red-tinged shield, she afforded them both a little more breathing room. </p>
<p>Wanda quickly pulled her comms out of her ear to avoid any distractions and knelt down to his level, trying desperately to catch those blue-grey eyes she knew so well.</p>
<p>“James?”</p>
<p>Still keeping her distance, Wanda kept every body part in his line of sight, trying to be passive, open— not a threat. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her body, planting her knee in the earth with open palms trying to catch his eyes again.</p>
<p>“Soldier?”</p>
<p>Those steely eyes snapped up to her, alert and aware.</p>
<p>It was hard to keep her expression neutral as she surveyed him, seeing the haze that seemed to drift across his eyes as the Soldier slipped away— as some form of recognition lined the tired features of his face.</p>
<p>“Are you injured?” she asked in a low voice, not seeing anything beyond a few scrapes. She knew there was pain there, hiding beneath the surface.</p>
<p>The way he’d explained it to her, these types of episodes were worse than any panic attack or migraine. Like his brain was rewiring itself painful thread by thread, memory by memory, with not one stone left unturned. Sometimes he’d let her tap in, ease the pain when he woke up, chest heaving and tears streaming down his face. </p>
<p>Some days he could feel it coming, give her a warning, ask for help. </p>
<p>But today, he was too far gone to consent.</p>
<p>All he could offer was a shake of his head, but that simple action settled her—a sign of life. James was communicating; he was alert. Even if it was just grunts and nods. And as much as she wanted to push his hair out of his face, desperately wishing she could wrap her arms around him and just take him home, he was not quite himself yet. And</p>
<p>Popping her comms back in her ear, she called back out to the team.</p>
<p>“I’m here. Barnes is responsive.”</p>
<p>The words felt so foreign on her tongue, clinical as she took him in. Long brown hair matted with blood just above his ear, Wanda quietly wondered if head trauma could have set him off.</p>
<p>“<i>I’m sending in a QuinJet for him, Wanda. Get him there in five?</i>”</p>
<p>“Copy,” Wanda replied, pressing the device in her ear. </p>
<p>Her eyes never left James, even as a barrage of bullets flickered into tiny pops of red, lighting up her magic shield on impact, the ripples travelling in loose waves around them. A reminder of the battle raging on around them. James’ eyes darted around to follow the impact, settling on Wanda with a crumpled look of concern she wished she’d never have to see again.</p>
<p>“James?”</p>
<p>“Wanda?” he sounded a little out of it, a little groggy as he reached out for her. “Did I?”</p>
<p>Breathing a sigh of relief as she quickly grabbed his hand, she assured him, “Just an episode. You were just a little out of it.”</p>
<p>Her stomach flipped as he brought their joint hands to his mouth, just short of pressing a kiss —like they would on any other day— as if he’d thought better of it. Wanda’s brows furrowed, missing those types of small, soft moments she tucked away for times like these. Their silent check-ins with each other. And that concerned look didn’t leave her face, not as he looked out on his surroundings and started trying to fill in the blanks.</p>
<p>“You OK?” he asked against her skin, catching her expression and assessing her uniform head-to-toe.</p>
<p>All he’d find was a few scrapes from some shrapnel she hadn’t spotted fast enough. But still, his hand reached out towards her forehead to trace the mark, gingerly ghosting over her blood and dirt-spattered skin.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she assured as she shook him off, somehow not at all surprised he was more concerned about her than himself. She reached up to grab his hand, threading their fingers together, “You just scared me a little.”</p>
<p>His blue eyes narrowed, lips dropping into a frown, “M’sorry.”</p>
<p> She could see the concern in his expression, the kind that twisted her gut. As much as Wanda wished she could make it better, that she could fix it for him, she knew they didn’t have a whole lot of time. </p>
<p>It was better that they both get out of the line of fire.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. We just really have to get to the QuinJet,” Wanda explained, reaching over to help him up by his elbows.</p>
<p>James all but shrugged her off, lumbering back up to his feet as he tried to contest, “I’m fine— I can go by myself.”</p>
<p>She could tell that he was putting on a brave face, that his whole body was one giant ache right now as his mind tried to right itself. Eyes squinting, breath laboured, James had seen better days. Probably fought through worse, too. She was afraid to lift him into the air like that, not wanting to disrupt something, make the transition back to his own thoughts any harder. </p>
<p>Instead, they both slowed down to a manageable pace, dodging the occasional enemy the team wasn’t able to clear out of their path. Their opponent’s numbers were dwindling, and Wanda wouldn’t be surprised if the team was already wrapping up operations.</p>
<p>“You should help them,” Bucky tried to urge between steps. “They <i>need</i>—”</p>
<p>“Don’t you even dare finish that sentence, James,” Wanda warned, keeping her hand on his forearm as they rushed towards the QuinJet, steadying him as he stumbled mid-stride. “The team can handle that. <i>You</i> need me, and you are my priority right now.”</p>
<p>He huffed a humourless laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it out of the way, “Might need to get your priorities in order, little witch.”</p>
<p>She almost smiled at James, suddenly sounding more like himself, but Steve’s voice over comms interrupted her silent victory.</p>
<p>“<i>Wanda, you almost there?</i>”</p>
<p>Pretending not to notice James pick up the pace at the question, wondering if he could hear her comms, Wanda kept her hold on him and replied, “Getting there. It looks like it’s clearing out. Are you guys going to follow us or—?”</p>
<p>“<i>No, you’re not going back to the Compound.</i>”</p>
<p>Wanda’s stomach dropped at those eight simple words.</p>
<p>“Shuri?” she breathed into her comms.</p>
<p>Wakanda was possibly their only chance to rid James of the final bits of the Soldier, the ones behind his eyes, assessing every threat, marking everyone a target. Even her.</p>
<p>She could hear Steve sigh on the other end as Bucky’s worn and weary eyes flicked to her, knowing, “<i>Yeah. I think it’s time. We agreed.</i>”</p>
<p>The words felt hollow in Wanda’s mouth as she looked at Bucky, leaning into her hold as they hobbled the rest of the way to the QuinJet. “Right. We agreed.”</p>
<p>After all, that promise had been made a long time ago— before their night together, before they <i>were</i> together. When it was just a hypothetical solution, a generous offer, and not something that might take him away. Something that might change him forever.</p>
<p>And, maybe foolishly, Wanda had assumed they were in the clear. After months without a single major incident, without a talk or meeting, she imagined James might never need to go through with it. That maybe, just maybe, his brain would adjust without intervention. </p>
<p>Without having to send him halfway across the world on a prayer.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but stare at Bucky, wondering if he knew what was coming. That one awful conversation he hadn’t been intent on having when he’d first joined the team.</p>
<p>“You OK?” Bucky croaked, his ice-blue eyes catching hers as he squeezed their joined hands.</p>
<p>She knew he’d be able to see the doubt written all over her face. Feel it in the way she held him much too tightly. Hear it in the tightness of her voice. Wanda Maximoff had long come to terms with the fact that she was no spy, but she was ready to bottle the fear as much as she could. </p>
<p>Ready to be the stronger person for <i>him</i>, for once.</p>
<p>To her surprise, James seemed to know exactly what had her worried, gravelly voice assuring <i>her</i> one last time, “It’s OK. I know it’s time.”</p>
<p>Wanda’s eyebrows flew to her hairline, forehead creasing as she tried to find any shred of doubt or fear in his face when the realization washed over her.</p>
<p>Maybe <i>she</i> was the one that was scared. It wasn’t just that she was taking him out of play, forcing him to slow down and stop with the constant battles. No, Wanda’s real concern was a little more selfish: it was going to hurt <i>her</i>.</p>
<p>There would be no daily sightings of that familiar flash of teeth in the Compound between training. She wouldn’t be able to wake up to the soft morning light streaming through the window of his room off-site. Wouldn’t hear that whisky chuckle as she caught him staring at her sleeping. </p>
<p>And, almost worst of all, she’d wonder if he’d still want her when he got back, when he was <i>well</i>. </p>
<p>When he was just James.</p>
<p>But she knew it was for the best. James needed this, needed to trust his thoughts, memories, and trust himself around the others. </p>
<p>So Wanda slapped on a sad smile, ready to wish him off.</p>
<p>“<i>Wanda? You there?</i>”</p>
<p>“Steve?” she called back, halfway through helping Bucky climb up the QuinJet ramp, as a worried-looking medic slipped in to look him over for the ride. “I’m just here at the Jet. How are things looking?”</p>
<p>She gazed back over the area, seeing the heaps of unconscious forms on the ground in the Avengers’ wakes, the sounds of gunfire and explosions nearly entirely gone. There was a strange silence in the air, the kind that made her <i>too</i> aware of just how loudly her heart was thumping in her ears.</p>
<p>“<i>We’re good here, Wanda. Take your time,</i>” Steve instructed, an edge to his words. He knew exactly what she was going to do— even before she did. “<i>Don’t hurry back.</i>”</p>
<p>Wanda breathed, a little too relieved at the instruction. Her entire body seemed to relax as she confirmed, “Roger that.”</p>
<p>“<i>Safe flight.</i>”</p>
<p>Pulling her earbud out, she took one last look back, trying to catch sight of the team amongst the dust and rubble. Taking a deep breath, Wanda called out to the pilot and crew.</p>
<p>“Change of plans,” Wanda announced, climbing the ramp and closing it behind her. “I’ll be accompanying James.”</p>
<p>Across the Jet, a nurse kept a firm hand on James’ shoulder, trying to keep him strapped into his jump seat as he called out to Wanda, “What? No. You don’t have—”</p>
<p>Wanda slipped into the seat beside him, clapping a hand on his knee and tracing comforting circles into his tac gear.</p>
<p>“I do,” Wanda said, in the firmest voice she could muster. </p>
<p>He settled back in his seat, softening at her words. Maybe her expression, too, a little leftover fire probably shining through from the heat of the battle. </p>
<p>“Steve, huh?” he asked as the nurse continued cleaning out his head wound.</p>
<p>The corners of Wanda’s lips lifted at his assumption, leaning her head on James’ shoulder, “He knows us both better than we do.”</p>
<p>“Thank god for that,” Bucky huffed with a chuckle. </p>
<p>Wanda shifted her head, catching his blue eyes looking reverently back at her. Something inside her chest seemed to warm as the rest of the crew buckled themselves into place. </p>
<p>Lacing their fingers together, Bucky breathed, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>He didn’t have to say anything else— he didn’t even have to thank her as far as she was concerned. They’d both seen each other at their worst, both been there when they needed the other most. A silent understanding between the pair. Well-matched and well-worn.</p>
<p>A little broken, a little bruised, a little battered. But never defeated. Never hopeless.</p>
<p>Not when they were together.</p>
<p>Wanda lifted their joined hands, ignoring the ringers digging into her fingers as she pressed his hand to her mouth, “Just returning the favour.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.</p><p>This fic was a prompt. You can find my <a href="https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/prompts">prompts, ships, and details here</a> if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).</p><p>Title song credit: I Need You by: Andrew McMahon, Tommy Lee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>